The current trend in electronics is to make electronic devices with smaller components operating at higher clock frequencies and power levels generating more and more heat. These components include electronic packages such as microprocessor and memory packages. The electronic packages typically include a die that is usually mounted onto a supporting substrate sometimes referred to as a carrier or package substrate (“substrate”). The electronic package, in turn, is usually physically and electrically coupled to a printed circuit board (PCB). The die and the substrate are commonly made of multiple ceramic or silicon layers. The heat generated by such electronic packages can increase to high levels. One approach to draw the heat away from the die includes the use of vapor cooling subsystem in thermal contact with the die. Such vapor cooling subsystem typically includes an evaporator operating such that the fluid leaving the evaporator is at a fully vaporized state, which is in turn provided to a compressor of the subsystem. The approach has the advantage of preventing liquid (non-vaporous droplets of coolant) slugging of a compressor, which could lead to earlier failure of the compressor. However, experience has shown that such approach might not be most effective from a heat transfer perspective.